BEHIND MY BACK
by EXORLAB
Summary: "Sehun," "ini untuk Luhan," "berjanjilah kau akan membawa hati Kai kembali padaku, Sehun."


Tittle : BEHIND MY BACK

Cast : Kai , Sehun , Luhan

Pair : SeKai / HunHan / KaiLu [?]

Genre : Thriller [?] Drama (entahlah-_-)

Rate : M (scene)

Author : RusaCadel (RC) / EXORLAB

Disclaim : Cast bukan punya saya , tapi cerita alur plot dll punya saya , murni dari pikiran sendiri.

Cuap Author : Cuma ff dadakan , 1297 words dilaptop RC jadi drabble / oneshot ? tak tahu -_- inpirasi dari lagu Noah – dibelakangku . Nah kalo punya lagu itu coba kalian dengerin sambil baca . Udah itu aja..

Happy Reading !

_**Behind My Back**_

Seorang lekaki tan menapaki sebuah jalan yang menuntutnya pada sebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat nyaman. Dia berjalan gontai, berhenti tepat didepan pintu rumah itu. Tangan gemetarnya memegang erat amplop berwarna coklat. Dia mengambil napas dalam sebelum melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, terdengar suara benda yang membentur dinding dengan keras dan membuatnya pecah berkeping – keping. Kemudian disusul dengan suara teriakan dua insan penghuni rumah itu, saling bersahutan, mengeluarkan emosi masing – masing dengan melontarkan kalimat – kalimat menghujat pada satu sama lain.

Seakan tak pernah melihat adegan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar, Kai, lelaki tan itu terus berjalan dengan lemah menerobos masuk menuju kamarnya. Saat pintu kamar itu hampir tertutup, Kai bisa melihat ibunya yang jatuh tersungkur dilantai dengan ayahnya yang brutal menendang bagian perut sang ibu. Tidak akan peduli. Seberapa brutal dan seringnya kedua orang tuanya bertengkar, Kai tak akan pernah peduli pada mereka. Untuk apa peduli pada orang – orang yang bahkan tak menganggapmu ada.

Sejak tiga tahun lalu, kediaman keluarga keluarga Kim hanya terlihat nyaman dari luar saja. Saat kalian melangkah masuk lebih dalam pada rumah itu, kalian akan tau bagaimana sebenarnya penghuni kediaman keluarga Kim. Sang ayah yang selalu brutal dan pencadu berat minuman keras. Sang ibu yang tak pernah mau bersosialisasi pada dunia luar karena kecelakaan yang membuatnya kehilangan satu kaki dan malu pada keadaan dirinya sendiri. Dan sang anak, Kim Jongin (Kai) yang tak pernah dianggap ada karena sakit seksualitasnya yang penyuka sesama jenis menambah lengkap aib keluarga Kim.

Kai merosot pada lantai dingin dikamarnya. Dia menangis membuang amplop coklat yang sejak tadi tak pernah ia lepaskan. Kai tidak menangis karena keadaan orang tuanya. Kai tidak menangis karena dia tak pernah dianggap ada. Dia sudah cukup puas menangisi hal – hal itu selama tiga tahun. Tapi kali ini dia menangis karena takdirnya yang membawanya pada kertas didalam amplop coklat itu. Kertas hasil tes laboraturium dari rumah sakit yang baru saja dia datangi. Kertas itu memberitaunya bahwa seorang Kim Jongin menderita penyakit Herpes Genitalis.

'Sehun, ada ingin kubicarakan. Aku akan segera datang keapartemenmu.'

Bunyi pesan singkat Kai pada Sehun. Sehun adalah kekasih Kai. Mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama dua tahun. Sehun adalah rumah yang sebenarnya bagi Kai. Tak ada yang tak Sehun ketahui tentang Kai. Keadaan keluarganya yang tak pernah harmonis. Keadaan ibunya yang cacat dan keadaan ayahnya yang brutal dan mempunyai banyak hutang. Bahkan Sehun ikut membantu ayah Kai mendapatkan kembali rumah mereka yang hampir disita untuk membayar hutang. Dan tak ada alasan bagi Kai untuk menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari Sehun. Kai mencintai Sehun lebih dari dirinya sendiri dan dia yakin Sehun juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Sehun akan mengerti.

Sehun selalu mengerti bagaimana pun keadaan Kai.

Dan Sehun akan selalu menerima Kai.

"Sehun," panggil Kai lemah

Disana Sehun. Sehun rumah sebenarnya bagi Kai, sedang menjamah tubuh seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal. Tubuh setengah telanjang Sehun yang biasanya hanya diperlihatkan pada Kai, kini terekspos sempurna dihadapan wanita itu. Bang! Seperti benturan benda keras yang sangat kencang terjadi dalam hati Kai sekarang. Menatap Sehunnya mencumbu wanita yang asing baginya itu membuat hatinya seperti terhimpit dinding beton yang begitu keras.

Tubuh Kai membatu pada tempatnya berdiri walau otaknya terus memerintah agar ia segera berlari. Hingga Sehun menyadari keberadaannya, Kai masih setia berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Sehun. Sehun menatap Kai dan menyunggingkan seringai kejamnya pada Kai yang terlihat masih membatu. Sehun mengambil dompet dari celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkan pada wanita yang baru saja ia cumbu. Menyuruh wanita itu pergi dan tanpa pertanyaan wanita itu segera menuruti perintahnya.

Sehun menarik Kai masuk dalam apartemennya dan memungut amplop coklat yang Kai jatuhkan saat ia terlalu terkejut menangkap basah Sehun. Tanpa perlawanan dari Kai yang masih terlalu shock, Sehun menuntun mereka masuk keruang tengah apatemennya. Dia membuka dan membaca hasil tes darah Kai. Sebuah seringkai tipis terukir disudut bibir Sehun. Kemudian dia mendekat pada Kai setelah membacanya. Merangkul Kai dan memeluk tubuh Kai posesif. Mengusap helai rambut hitam Kai lembut.

"Se-hun?" kata yang berhasil lolos dari mulut Kai

"maafkan aku Kai, maafkan aku." balas Sehun lembut

"ke-kenapa kau melakukan i-itu pa-da orang lain, Sehun?"

"karena.. Kau membosankan," ucap Sehun datar

Belum sempat Kai terkejut dengan kalimat Sehun dan menarik dirinya dari pelukkan Sehun, dia bisa merasakan sebuah besi dingin menerobos kulit bagian perutnya. Sehun melepas pelukkannya dan saat itu Kai menyadari, Sehun menusuk perutnya dengan pisau tajam yang entah sejak kapan Sehun mengambilnya. Kai menatap Sehun, ekspresinya yang meminta penjelasan atas apa yang sedang terjadi bercampur dengan wajahnya yang menahan sakit pada luka tusuknya.

"w-wae Se-hun?" "Luhan," ucap Sehun. Seringai kejam kembali terukir dibibir Sehun.

"a-pa?"

"kau ingat Luhan, Kai?"

"Luhan, lelaki yang lima tahun lalu kau kencani secara diam – diam dibelakang orang tuamu. Luhan, namja yang kau pacari selama dua tahun dan kemudian kau buang begitu saja. Luhan, namja yang tinggalkan saat kau tau dia mengidap penyakit yang sama denganmu." jelas Sehun

"k-kau.."

"benar, dua tahun adalah waktu yang sama dengan saat kau membuang Luhan dulu. Ini saatnya kau tau Kai, dua tahun aku menunggu agar bisa memberitaumu. Luhan, namja yang sebenarnya aku cintai sejak sekolah namun harus kurelakan karena dia mencintaimu. Sayang sekali kau membuat pengorbananku sia – sia dan membuangnya hanya karena suatu penyakit,"

"kau membuat Luhan kehilangan semangat hidup untuk melawan penyakitnya Kai, kau membunuh Luhan." Sehun mencabut pisau pada perut Kai yang sudah tak berdaya karena kehabisan banyak darah. "Kau membunuh namja yang sudah kurelakan untukmu!" dengan brutal Sehun kembali menusukkan pisaunya pada Kai yang merintih dan sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"maafkan aku Kai, aku sedikit menambah drama dalam hidupmu untuk membalas dendam padamu. Ibumu yang cacat karena kecelakaan, ayahmu yang meminjam uang pada anak buahku untuk menutup hutang perusahaan keluarga Kim yang bangkrut karena permainan saham dengan perusahaan keluarga Oh, dan sekualitasmu yang terbongkar hingga kau tidak lagi dianggap oleh keluargamu. Semua sudah kurencanakan dibelakangmu,"

"f-fuck," runtuk Kai lemah

Sehun mendekat pada Kai. Lalu menginjak luka tusuk pada perut Kai yang bermandi darah. Seringkai kejam Sehun kini semakin terlihat jelas. Matanya memandang Kai tanda belas kasih.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya Kai, kau tau penyakit yang kau derita kurasa aku yang menularkannya padamu." ucap Sehun dingin

"ini untuk Luhan,"

Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dan penuh tenaga, Sehun mencabut dan menusuk lagi dada kiri Kai tepat pada jantungnya. Merobek kulit tan Kai lebar. Membuat darah Kai ikut membasahi tangan Sehun yang berwarna kontras dengan darah. Kai menjerit untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum membiarkan dirinya tak bernapas lagi. Sehun masih sempat mendengar Kai mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' sebelum tubuh dan nyawanya terpisah.

LIMA TAHUN LALU

Sehun pulang disambut oleh Luhan yang menangis segukkan diapartemennya. Luhan memberitau Sehun penyakit Herpes Genitalis yang baru dokter fonis-kan padanya. Luhan juga memberitau, Kai memutuskan meninggalkannya setelah ia menceritakan tentang penyakitnya. Sejak itu, Sehun terus berusaha membuat Luhan yang telah kehilangan semangat hidup berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Namun tak berguna karena bagi Luhan, Kai adalah hidupnya.

Enam bulan sejak Luhan menjalani perawatan. Malam itu seperti biasa Sehun menemani Luhan di rumah sakit.

"Hun, aku tidak akan bertahan." ucap Luhan lemah

"kau akan bertahan, Lu."

"bisakah kau lakukan permintaanku Sehun?"

"permintaan apa?"

"bercintalah denganku Sehun."

"apa?"

"bercintalah denganku, aku akan mati Sehun. Aku ingin kau membagi penyakit ini pada Kai, aku ingin Kai merasakannya juga. Dan berjanjilah kau akan membawa hati Kai kembali padaku, Sehun"

"Lulu," panggil Sehun pelan kemudian mulai naik pada ranjang Luhan

_Mansion Oh's family_

Sehun menatap pada mahkluk berwajah cantik yang terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Wajah damainya selalu berhasil membuat Sehun mengukir senyuman diwajahnya. Tubuh cantik tak benyawa itu masih terlihat sama dengan saat tubuhnya hidup dulu. Sehun mendekat dan menghapus surai coklatnya lembut. Mengelus penuh kasih sayang wajah damai malaikatnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam suatu benda merah sekepalan tangan. Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjukkan benda yang dia bawa khusus untuk malaikatnya yang terbaring disana.

"Aku bawakan hati Kai untukmu, Luhan."

END

Gahahaha nistanya ini ff XD *ditimpuk*

Makasih yang sudah baca jangan lupa review ^^ Gomawoooo


End file.
